Love Forever?
by Sonreya
Summary: Axel is in love with his best friend, Roxas. He asked Roxas to move in with him and his two other friends, Demyx and Zexion, so he could be closer. What will happen when he admits his feelings and Roxas leaves? Akuroku/Zemyx pairings


_**Love Forever!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not my characters._

_My best friend Roxas and I have been living together for two years now and I've loved him every day since the first time I saw him. I always remained silent about it but now I think it's time to take it a step further than friendship. With half a plan formulated, I went up to our shared room, wanting to get him to do something with me today as an icebreaker before telling him how I felt. My eyes lit up as I saw him. He was sitting down on his bed. Yes I definitely wanted to tell him how I felt today because I'm in love with him even though I don't know whether or not he feels the same. I have to tell him to find out for sure though._

"Hey Rox, what are you doing tonight?" I asked when he looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing why?" the blonde questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Let's do something tonight." I said smiling.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Hmm… we could go to the movies, eat out, or go on a walk, or something else if you want." I suggested.

"Are Demy and Zexy coming too?" he asked. They also live with us.

"No, I think they're doing their own thing," I said.

"I don't really care what we do. It's up to you, Axel." He said disinterestedly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, making him raise an eyebrow at me, "let's get some ice-cream and go on a walk."

"Um… Ok…" he said confused, "Why did you want to do something so suddenly?"

"It's a surprise, Rox." I said smiling broadly.

"Ok," he said and didn't question me further.

I went back downstairs, and into the living room, where Demyx and Zexion were sitting on the couch cuddling. At least they were, until I sat down next to them.

"So, Axel, are you finally going to tell Roxas?" Demyx asked when he saw me.

"Yeah," I said looking down. "I just hope he feels the same," I said quietly, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm sure he will. You guys do almost everything together." Demyx said looking at Zexion.

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"If he doesn't right away, he'll come around to it." Zexion said.

"Thanks Zexion, I feel a _lot_ better," I said sarcastically.

--

**(Later that day)**

"Hey Rox, ready to go?" I yelled up the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He yelled back, and a few moments later, appearing at the top of the steps. "Let's go," he said.

We left shortly after that. I looked up at the sky as we left the house. It looked like it'd rain but I didn't let that bother me because I'd always liked the rain, and didn't take an umbrella even though the news said there was a chance for rain. I didn't really care. My feelings had to be said, whether or not Roxas accepted them. At least, then I would know for sure if he liked me too.

"Are we going to get ice-cream first? Or is that after the walk?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"We can get the ice-cream first, that's fine." I said, smiling when he nodded. So we went to the ice cream stand and each got some sea-salt ice-cream, it was both of our favorites. The sweet yet salty flavor was perfect, especially on a day like this. Once we were done with it, we started our walk. The sky was getting darker, and I felt I couldn't wait any longer, and I stopped. Somehow we'd ended up by the ocean.

"What's wrong Axel? Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" he asked, stopping as well, and looked back.

"R-Roxas," I went up to him feeling anxiety coiling up inside.

"What's wro…?" He started, but I interrupted him, most definitely surprising him, with a kiss. I knew that it was probably the stupidest thing I could've done, but couldn't stop myself from doing it.

He pushed me away, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry Rox, I couldn't help it." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he hissed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"What? Since when?" he asked with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Since the first day I saw you sitting on that back step." I said looking down.

"Is that the only reason why you wanted to become friends with me, because you loved me?" he snapped, seeming angrier.

"It may have started that way, but that's not why I asked you to move in with us." I started to explain.

"I hate you. I'm leaving, and don't follow me if you know what's good for you." He said storming off angrily.

--

I just stood there watching his small blonde figure disappearing in the distance. I wanted to go after him, but I also didn't want him to get even angrier at me. Instead I went to the bar that was owned by one of my good friends, deciding to let him cool off. I knew almost everyone that worked there and hoped that they could make me feel better about Roxas leaving. When I walked in I noticed everything was the same as it had been the last time I'd stopped by and I went over to the counter.

"What can I do for you sir..." the red haired guy asked, turning around smiling when he saw me, "Axel! It's been a long time."

I looked up, "Yes it has Reno. Is the boss she-man in?" I asked jokingly, giving him a half smile, "I need to see him."

"Yeah, let me go get him. Unless you just want to go up and see him," he said, pointing to the back hall that lead up to his room.

"Thanks Reno, I'll just go up there." I said, and started walking. When I got to his room, I immediately knocked on his door. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Axel, what happened?" he asked right away when he'd opened the door.

"What makes you think something happened?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, please. That's all you come here for lately." He said, laughing.

"I guess there's no fooling you." I said, frowning.

"Don't just stand at the door come in." he said and turned his head toward someone else who'd been in the room with him before I'd arrived. "Hey Saix, bring up some of the best wine please."

"Sure thing, Marly." The blue haired guy said leaving the room.

"So, what is it this time?" he asked as we went in and sat down.

"Roxas left." I sighed.

"What did you do to him?" the pink haired man glared at me.

"I didn't do anything bad. I just told him how I felt." I set my chin in my hands.

"Did you do anything before then?" I turned my face in shame. "Axel, did you kiss him before you told him?"

I nodded. "I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to wait until I'd told him how I felt and tried to avoid it but…."

"Axel, I'm sure he'll be back," Marluxia assured, "Just give him some time to think about what happened, I'm sure he's really confused."

"Here's your Zinfandel." Saix, who'd returned said then gave us each a cup and set the red wine on the table. We poured ourselves some, and I sipped mine.

"Ah, thank you Saix." I said and turned back to Marluxia. "Do you really think he'll come back, Marly?" I asked.

"Yeah, even I know you're irresistible," he said, winking, "but I am happy with what I have." He added glancing at Saix.

I laughed, "Thanks Marly, I'll come back and tell you if anything changes. Nice meeting you Saix. I'm going to go home, Marly. Maybe, hopefully, Roxas' already back."

"Don't get your hopes up too high." Marluxia warned just before I got up and left.

--

I walked home in the rain, a little grateful for it. I was feeling pretty depressed, and rain had always made me feel better. I walked home slowly, enjoying it, while getting drenched.

When I finally got to the house I opened the door and turned on the living room light. Demyx and Zexion weren't there. _I wonder where those two went_, I wondered then heard footsteps coming towards the door of their room and I turned my head.

"Did Roxas come back?" I asked hopefully.

"No Axe, sorry," Demyx said, still in his and Zexion's room.

I sighed, "I should've known. There is no way he could ever love a guy like me back, especially after what I did."

"What'd you do?" Demyx asked.

"I… uhh… kinda kissed him," I said, softly. It seemed to be loud enough for Demyx to hear though.

"Look, don't beat yourself up. I'm sure he'll get over it," Demyx replied. "Besides, even if he really is gone, he still has to come back for his things, and maybe you can stop him from leaving again when he does," Demyx said as he and Zexion poked their heads out of the shared room.

"I don't think he's ever going to come back," I said feeling depressed, "and if he does, I don't think I could keep him from leaving once again," I added.

Demyx looked at me a little worriedly and obviously wanted to change the subject to get my mind off of what'd happened. "You should change out of those clothes, they're soaked." Demyx said before he smiled a little.

"Yeah, I probably should…but what makes you think I will?" I asked. Just because he wanted to change the topic didn't mean I did.

"Because there are people who would miss you if anything happened to you." Demyx said. He had come out of his room and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah right," I said sadly, "the most important person in my life left, what else do I have?" I asked. I sighed audibly showing that I was very upset.

"Aww, come on, what if he really _does_ like you? What do you think would happen to him if you died? Do you really think he wouldn't care?" Demyx reasoned, "Besides, you know that Zexion and I would be upset if something bad happened to you."

"I hadn't thought of that," I said, which I really haven't, both to Dem and Zex missing me, as well as how Roxas might react. "Roxas walking away as angrily as he did made me feel like everything was my fault."

"It_ is_ your fault," Zexion said pointedly. "Roxas was probably very surprised and confused when you suddenly admitted that you had your feelings for him." Zexion added. "That type of news is really hard for someone to understand. I know from experience."

"But everything worked out between you two," I said, interrupting, "Roxas is…well I don't know exactly, but it's different." I got up, "I think I'm going to go change, for you two, then turn in for the night. I'll talk to you guys in the morning," I said, starting to walk toward my room. "Don't make too much noise if you decide to get adventurous," I requested as I walked by them.

Demyx and Zexion both blushed, and then Demyx said, "Don't worry, we won't."

I walked up the staircase, which seemed to take longer to get up than normal and changed out of my wet clothes and into dry boxers then went to bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

--

When I woke the next day, I immediately thought of Roxas and looked around my room for the blonde wonder that shared it with me. Unfortunately, I didn't see him anywhere. I went downstairs, still looking, but saw no sign that he'd returned. I started to get a little worried when I searched for him more and still couldn't find him, deciding that I couldn't just sit around at the house. I mean… what if something happened to him?

I quickly changed into some clean clothes, and then I ran out the door. Again, the sky was questionable. I knew that it was going to rain, possibly storm badly, again, and knew that I had to find him no matter what. He's more important to me than anything else and I needed to hurry and find him, especially if it was going to storm.

I started down the street at a brisk pace, thinking about how important Roxas was to me, when I heard a voice coming from the house. I stopped and looked back, seeing that it was Demyx.

"Where are you going, Axe?" the blonde asked.

"I have to go find Roxas. I can't deal with life if he's gone. I need him." I yelled so that he could hear me.

"If you're going to find him, take an umbrella. It's going to rain." He called back just before running to me with an umbrella.

"I don't think I'll need it, Dem, but I guess I'll take it," I said when he insisted. "Thanks! Gotta go now," I said, accepting it just before taking off down the street again at my quickened pace.

"Ok. Be careful." He called after me.

"I will." I said, not knowing if he'd heard me or not before he went back to the house and I continued on, heading toward the street that would lead me to where I had first met Roxas.

After about an hour of walking, it started to rain. I didn't use the umbrella I'd been given because I was right outside the house where Roxas used to live. I wondered if he was there as I walked toward the small gate that lead to the back steps. I felt relieved when I saw him sitting there, looking like he was upset. I wanted to get to him quickly, glad to have found him, but had to fuss with the gate's lock. Once I got it unlocked I was shocked when instead of running away from me, Roxas came up to me and I found myself locked in the small blonde's arms as he held me in a tight embrace.

"Roxas?" I asked, surprised.

"Axel," he started, but went quiet when I lifted his head so he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Rox. I wasn't thinking. I should have told you how I felt sooner and definitely should've kissed you. I'm so sorry… I couldn't sleep last night, because I was so wor…" I began, but was cut off when he pulled me into a kiss.

When he finally broke off, he said, "Axel, you should've let me finish speaking. I was going to tell you that you didn't have to explain anything because I realized that I loved you too."

It was starting to rain more heavily, so I pulled out the umbrella to keep us from getting soaked and we walked home, side by side, hands in hand. I don't think anyone else in the entire world could ever be happier than I was today. I confessed my feelings to someone I'd loved for the longest time, and miraculously enough, he loved me back.

-end-

_**A/N:**__ I hope you liked reading this one shot. My friend Aya helped me edit, so there is a mixture of styles in this story. Please review to let me know how it turned out. :D_


End file.
